


Hoodies and Home

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [72]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anthem Era, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Just the scent of Isaac makes Taylor feel at home.





	Hoodies and Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt from comment_fic: Any, any, hoodie

Taylor smiled contently as he snuggled into the warm hoodie. Feeling even more at home at just the scent of Isaac's cologne around him.

It was a much needed scent after many months away from him.

"You know," Isaac stated as he looked over at Taylor. "You look good in my hoodie," he smiled before leaning in to kiss him softly.

Taylor returned the kiss his smile growing as he did. The kiss sealing the deal on the home feeling as well as making him hope he didn't have to go on anymore work trips for the foreseeable future.

Would much rather be at home with Isaac.


End file.
